The Grandparenthood of Ashen Hawk
by Kit2000
Summary: Psychedelica of the Ashen Hawk otome-game fanfic. Jed/Lavan pairing. "As your husband's father, I am a little curious about the future." "What future?" Jed asked. "The future of our glorious Wolf Clan, of course! When will you, two slowpokes, make me a grandfather!"" Ashen Hawk clapped his hands to emphasize the importance of his question.


_**A/N**_ _after playing the game, we got impressed with Lavan's character. He is everything we want to see in a man. His endings were good enough for us, but we still wanted to read more about Jed and Lavan's romantic life. So, here is a story about their married life and Ashen Hawk's main role in their relations._

 _Read and enjoy! And if you leave a review, that will bring much joy to our hearts! Thank you!_

 **The Grandparenthood of Ashen Hawk**

Living under the same roof was wonderful. Jed had always thought that she was a strong person and could take care of herself just fine. She had been living like that for four years in the Tower and couldn't complain. But truth to be told, as a person who used to live with a family and had been surrounded with their love and warmth, she felt lonely. Ashen Hawk was a great help in the moments like that, she had the opportunity to get distracted from her personal matters with him around, but the feeling of solitude had always been there deep in her heart.

She loved her family, her brothers. Of course, everything had changed after all the tragic events that occurred. She was sure she would be dead by now if not for Lavan's help, for his sharp mind and political skills.

It had been two months since the day he proclaimed her being his official wife and the lady of the Wolf Clan. And not long after that day they had opened their hearts and feelings to each other in the church. All thanks to the infamous Tower Overlord, who had given really useful advice to his former servant in the love affairs. Only thanks to his paternalistic instruction was she able to overcome the embarrassment and a girl's shyness and tell Lavan what she really felt towards him.

Living under the same roof with him was wonderful. If they had rarely seen each other just several months ago, trying to avoid each other's presence, now they spent more time together. Lavan was a busy man as the lord of the Wolf Clan, but he cherished any opportunity to share his free time with his wife, even if it was just a brief minute before heading to work or those accidental moments of meeting her in the town during her walks or his patrols.

After receiving her earnest confession of love he became calmer and more attentive, if it could be said about Lavan, who had always been ideal in those spheres. Jed caught herself on a thought that she missed him a lot when he was at work, or when he was late, or when he had to wake up much earlier than her and leave without her noticing… She longed to his presence, she wanted to feel his warmth and just be with him every single moment. But such wishes were luxury. He was a very busy man after all. Or maybe she was just too lovesick. She was missing the person she loved so much that she was unable to act normally. Lavan wasn't all hers after all, he belonged to the whole Wolf Clan as he was its lord and leader.

After the faithful day of her love confession, their relations changed drastically. Lavan started his unique ways of taking care of her. He would always embrace her whenever he saw her. If they were alone, his embraces would turn into heated kisses and tender touches. They both would be out of breath after such moments and he would always excuse himself and leave her standing there, while telling her that he had an urgent business he had absolutely forgotten about.

Jed was happy. She didn't mind his strange ways of acting, when they were alone. Actually, she loved it, when he touched her like that. And his kisses had always brought so many beautiful emotions inside her that she wanted to hug him tightly and never let him go from her side.

One day she invited him for a late walk around the town. She knew that it was a little bit selfish from her side to deprive him of his needed rest after a full day of hard work, but she couldn't fight the feeling of longing anymore. Every time he returned home after fulfilling his daily duties, she would meet him with a bright smile and then think about just how handsome he was. In her eyes he became radiant even more with every passing day. They would exchange greetings after that, share a dinner and talk a little about the events of the day. Before going to their private bedrooms they would always embrace and kiss. Sometimes the kisses got longer and deeper, while the embraces would feel like a pleasant suffocation to her, but in that case everything would end up with Lavan's stiffening and his hurried words of apologize for interrupting their special moment, because of an urgent matter he had to deal with before going to bed.

She would smile and nod in agreement to his sorrowful expression. He was the lord of the Clan after all, and there were lots of stuff he needed to deal with. No wonder he could forget about answering some letter and signing another important document in his room.

After that they would go to their separate rooms for the night.

But the daily routine had changed after that late walk around the town. While it was a pleasant and cheerful one, the impressions were cruelly ruined afterwards. When they got to the manor later that evening, they found out that Jed's bedroom was damaged. The wind had hit a branch against a window and the impact crashed the glass, making the branch be thrown into the room and into the working fireplace, which the maid had prepared for her lady's return. The branch caused the fire spread deeper into the room. Long story short, Jed's bedroom wasn't in a state to live in after the fire had scorched most of the furniture and left a terrible smell of burning.

When the masters returned home after a wonderful time spending, they were shocked to find out that they had barely avoided losing their manor in flames.

Again.

Everything ended fine thanks to the maids, who had quickly extinguished the fire. The only place that got terribly damaged was lady Jed's bedroom. Lavan was speechless, looking at the pitiful sight of his wife's personal chambers, before Jed voiced an important question.

"Where do I sleep tonight?"

But as one of the maids said, it wasn't a big problem as she had already prepared lady Jed's sleeping place in lord Lavan's bedroom.

To that statement the said lord choked in astonishment and threw his terrified gaze at the maid.

"Huh?"

"But…"

"We are terribly sorry, lord Lavan, but there are no rooms that can be used as a bedroom by lady Jed. Yours is the best option. The other rooms were filled with burning smell as they are located in the same wing, and those are no good for lady Jed's preferences."

"But I am not picky or anything, I can sleep in the main hall on a sofa," Jed tried to object, trying to hide her rising embarrassment from her husband, who looked more shocked than her at the moment.

"How can you say that, my lady!?" one of the old maids exclaimed, and clapped her hands in surprise. "We can't let you sleep in a smelly room and on hard beds! Lord Lavan's bed is big enough to fit two people and it's soft, so you won't feel sore in the morning."

Lavan covered his mouth and coughed hard after hearing the woman's last statement. Jed glanced at him worriedly and noted that he looked unhealthy reddened.

"Oh, pardon us, lord Lavan! We are standing in this room and it's hard to breathe here. Let us walk you to your private chambers," the same old maid added hurriedly, urging the younger maids to start doing their job.

But Lavan held his hand up to stop the commotion and shook his head.

"No, thank you. We will find the way ourselves. Please, renovate lady Jed's room as soon as possible."

With those stern words, he took Jed's hand in his and headed towards the west wind, where his large bedroom was located.

He walked in a fast pace and she had a hard time to keep in track with him.

"Ano… Lavan?"

But he didn't reply and continued dragging her along.

"Lavan, you're hurting me," it wasn't true, but it wasn't a lie either. His grip was a little too tight on her wrist and it was not a pleasant sensation.

"Huh?" he had finally reacted to her words and stopped, looking back at their joined hands. He then loosened his grip and shifted his gaze to her face. He looked troubled, she admitted mentally. "Sorry, I didn't restrain my strength."

"No, it's okay. Sorry for causing you problems," she confessed sincerely, and stroked his hand, which was still holding hers, with her thumb.

He just chuckled kindly to her apology and turned to face her fully. He took her other hand in his and brought them both to his chest, never breaking their eye contact. His gaze was a little bit troubled but it held gentleness and love, so much love that Jed felt her heart skipping a beat in her rib cage.

"There is no problem at all. I am just a little hesitant about this entire situation. Our bold maids forced us to share one room and I'm not sure if it's what you would like to happen. I don't want to force my company on you, especially at night," his last words were said in a reluctant voice. He even tried to avoid her earnest gaze, but managed to stay in put.

"Mmm," she shook her head with a smile, making a little step forward to stand closer to him and lifting her face upward to look deeper in his beautiful eyes. "I don't mind your company. How can I? I am happy that we can be together. It's bad that I lost my bedroom, but the outcome is not that tragic at all," she let out a silver laughter that brought a bright smile full of relief on his face.

The next moment Lavan leaned down and touched her forehead with his lips, leaving a warm and pleasant sensation.

"I love you," he whispered sincerely, moving backwards and bringing her small hands to his face only to place a small kiss on each of them. "Maybe you know it already and are tired to hear it again, but I love you so much, Jed."

Jed nodded with a happy smile. She felt so many beautiful emotions in her heart right now that she forgot how to speak. Lavan looked breathtaking under the sheer light of the moon, which fell on him from the window. She could see her own reflection in his glittering grey eyes, and it felt like been enveloped in the warmth of his special feeling he held towards her.

Suddenly, she got so shy and vulnerable under his intense tender gaze, that she unconsciously looked away and blushed. She heard his deep sigh, which sounded like a sigh of disappointment, and then he let go of one of her hands.

"Let's go," he said in a flat voice and continued their journey towards his bedroom.

The mood felt tensed, and Jed scolded herself mentally for being the one who caused it. In total silence they reached a heavy door to the lord's private chambers. He put his hand on a door knob and hesitated to open it for a moment.

"Is anything wrong?" the girl looked from behind his broad back inquiringly, but Lavan just shook his head and with a long sigh pushed the door.

"Make yourself at home," he said politely, offering her to be the first one to enter the room.

"Thank you," she answered timidly, but when she was passing him in the doorway, her gaze fell on his composed yet stiffened face. "Is it really okay? I can sleep somewhere else, really."

"Jed," his voice sounded tired. "I won't let you sleep anywhere else. You are the lady of this manor and the lady's place is by her lord's side."

She searched for his eyes, but couldn't reach them, since he was looking to the side, as if those words he had just said where meant to convince himself in the rightfulness of the statement.

She decided to change the subject, because it was obvious that Lavan felt uneasy for some reason. She was afraid of thinking that it was her, who made him feel that way, so she just tried to play that off.

"Heh, fair enough," she let out a light chuckle and walked into a large and luxury room, that belonged to her husband. "Whoa! Impressive!"

The girl flew deeper in the room and looked around, swirling like an excited child. The sound of her laughter brought Lavan back to reality. He noticed that he was still standing in the doorway, while his wife was fully enjoying herself in the semi-darkness of his bedroom. He watched her cheerful dance and couldn't but be moved by her innocent behavior.

"I remember Francisca's room. It was really big, but it goes in no comparison with yours!" Jed continued chirping in delight as she ran from one corner to another and finally stopped by the large bed with a red baldachin above it.

"It was mother's idea to make this room larger than the one we had in the main manor," Lavan finally spoke. He got distracted from his bitter thoughts and worries just by watching her merriment. It was one of the things he loved about this girl – she could be happy over any little thing.

She was his light after all.

"Hmm, I see," she answered slowly and sat on the bed, which happened to be really soft as if she was sitting on a cloud. "I can't believe it! It's even softer than my bed!"

Lavan swallowed uneasily, watching her jerking her legs in excitement, while sitting on **his** bed, and walked towards his overexcited wife deliberately.

"Would you mind if I take the right side?" she looked up at him and smiled sheepishly, while stroking the soft surface of the covers with both palms.

After letting out a long restrained groan the lord of the Wolf Clan offered a small smile in response.

"You may have the whole bed. I will sleep on the floor."

"What?!" Jed couldn't believe her ears. She jumped on her feet and grabbed his hand forcefully, boring a hole in him with her stern and disapproving gaze. "It's out of the question. We sleep together whether it will be on the bed or on the floor!"

"J-jed…" He was shocked by her little outburst and by her wild offer, which sounded like an order. Was she even thinking? They were married, yes, but they had never shared a bed until today. He wasn't sure if he could control his emotions. It was hard to do even now, when he was just looking at her burning determined eyes. What would happen, if he would have her beside him in a single bed?!

She was just too…

"We used to sleep in one bed when we were children. You, Levi and me. What's the difference now?"

…innocent…

Lavan wanted to bury his face in his palms and howl desolately about how totally innocent she was. It was even cruel from her side to be absolutely unaware of the situation she was putting him into. But he couldn't show her his true emotions. He didn't want to scare her and force himself on her. Not until she would be ready to take him as a man and approve his secret desires concerning her.

He was strong. He could wait.

After reminding himself of that, Lavan decided to play along and be careful.

"You are right," he returned the grip and smiled teasingly. "There is no other difference but our genders, but if you are alright with it, I don't see any problem."

Her cheeks flushed instantly to his remark, but she just laughed and beat him playfully in the chest with her free knuckle.

"You have always known about me being a girl, and still you didn't care about sharing a bed with me, when we were kids. Things haven't changed that much."

It was a little painful to hear that she didn't take his feelings into consideration. To her it looked like repeating something they had used to do in the past. Well, if she was alright with it, he shouldn't be so hesitant as well. After all, it was a great opportunity to have her beside him in the night and look at her sleeping face. Those were his secret dreams. As much as he longed to touch her, he also wanted them just to be together.

One thing at a time.

One little step further.

It was good enough for now.

Lavan's mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk.

"Then you may take the right side," he said in a jocular tone and headed towards the other side of the bed. "You may change your clothes in the bathroom. It's behind that folding screen."

Jed looked in the direction he pointed at and nodded. She took her nightgown that lied on the bed, obviously prepared for her by maids, and headed behind the screen.

It didn't take her too long to get changed into her sleeping attire. She got used to wear long silky nightgowns during the nights. They felt nice to her skin and were comfortable to sleep. When she was ready, she walked out from behind the screen, holding her dress in her arms, and froze on her tracks, when she looked at Lavan. He stood by the bed with his back facing her and was in the middle of changing into his sleeping clothes. Her eyes became the witnesses of him putting on his pajama shirt. She couldn't but stare at his broad muscular back and strong arms lighted up with the moonlight. For a brief moment she remembered that he was a man, not her brother, but a man and her husband. And he was perfectly shaped.

Jed swallowed slowly and pressed the dress tighter to her chest. She couldn't recall seeing Lavan shirtless before. Maybe it did happen during their carefree days of childhood, but not after she had left the Wolf Manor in order to start living her own life.

The sight of his naked back, even if it lasted for a brief second, ignited some weird emotions in her. She suddenly felt a strong urge to come closer to him and touch his skin with her fingertips. She was sure that she would feel his warmth if she did it. Her face heated up, as the imagination started to play unfamiliar scenes of her and Lavan sharing a moment.

"Oh, I didn't notice you coming," his voice brought her back to reality. She looked up and met his tranquil gaze. Maybe he didn't see her spying on him? That would be nice to believe.

Jed blinked several times to put herself together. She needed to cool down and act as if nothing happened. She didn't see anything to feel awkward. It was Lavan and he was her …

…husband…

The thought made her uneasy for some reason. Yes, he was her husband and she was just drooling over his breathtaking back. Ah, nice start, Jed. She whined mentally but managed to smile at him in return.

"I am ready. Let's get some sleep, I am a little tired."

"I have no objections," he answered simply and walked to the left side of the bed only to plop on it and get under the covers. "Ah…"

She didn't like the way he uttered that last sound.

"Is anything wrong?" the girl walked to her side of the bed and lifted the corner of the blanket. The next second she realized it. And Lavan just voiced the thought.

"There is only one blanket, it's large enough, though."

"Ahahaha," she laughed awkwardly, getting into the bed and covering herself with that large piece of thick blanket. "It's not a big deal."

But for some reason it felt like it was.

They lay in silence for several minutes. The girl was staring at the ceiling of the roofed bed and tried to lying act calm. Why wouldn't she? They were going to sleep in one bed, just like they used to do in the past. Why would she feel shy and vulnerable, knowing that Lavan was just an arm's length away from her? Or should she say that he was too close and the proximity was making her feel anxious?

"Jed," the way he pronounced her name made her heart skip a beat. She heard the sound of some commotion to her side, where Lavan was lying, and then she felt something touching her fingers. She turned her head to look in his direction and met his warm and kind gaze. His eyes were overflowed with so much tenderness that it made her bite her lower lip in a futile attempt to hide her rising devotion towards this young man. He lay on the opposite side of the large bed with his outstretched hand that barely touched her fingers. And he looked directly at her.

He was so attractive with his head lying on a soft pillow. Jed had to fight the need to swallow. She traced her fingertips along his big warm palm and intertwined their fingers, making a perfect lock of their touching hands.

He smiled softly in response to her gesture and whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you, Jed. Sweet dreams."

His love confession always had a strong effect on her. Her poor heart wasn't ready for another portion of wild pounding, but even that felt nice. Only Lavan could bring out those feelings and reactions from her with his sincere words of affection. She felt happy of being able to receive his love. Because it wasn't only him, who had his heart just for her. She, too, had her heart only for him.

"I love you, too. Good night, Lavan."

It was embarrassing to say the words of love, but the more she pronounced them out loud, the easier it became for her to express her true feelings. After exchanging soft smiles and gentle gazes, they had finally closed their eyes and got drifted away with sleep.

The night was still young and he felt so warm and cozy in his large bed. Lavan slowly opened his eyes from the unfamiliar heat on his chest and neck. His mind was still clouded with drowsiness, so he needed a few seconds to adjust his blurry eyesight to the darkness of the room. He stared at the wooden ceiling of the baldachin and brought his hand to his face to brush away the hair that fell on his eyes. A soft sigh that wasn't his forced him to recall the events of the previous evening.

Lavan froze with his eyes wide open. The unfamiliar heat, which felt nice and calming, wasn't an illusion. The additional weight on his chest and shoulder was the proof that he wasn't alone in his bed. The soft breathing that tickled his neck made him realize the bitterness of the situation. He slowly turned his head to the right only to meet Jed's sleeping face. She was half lying on him, with her head resting on the crook of his neck and her body embracing him in the most endearing way he could ever dream of. Her hand lay on his firm chest, while one of her slender legs was nesting between his own under the blanket. He didn't see it, but he could perfectly feel it. And judging by her peaceful expression and melodic breathing, she was having a wonderful time in her deep slumber.

Lavan felt rising panic in his heart. He couldn't shift his right arm, since she had occupied it by gluing herself to his side, while lying firmly on his shoulder. The closest proximity was suffocating him. She was so close and it was torturing. Lavan exhaled heavily and watched every feature on her pretty face.

So cute and fragile.

He tried to fight the urge to start showering her face with soft kisses, but his mind and actions decided to work separately. While he was still convincing himself against doing anything dangerous to his lovely wife (something like kissing her or breathing in her floral scent), his hands were doing their work pretty fine on their own. Lavan realized it only when she started to stir in her sleep due to a sudden touch. To his great horror he witnessed that it was his own right hand (which was the only part of his right arm that was still able to move) started to stoke her curvy body, while playing with the silky fabric of the white nightgown on her waist.

The sharp inhale he made burned his lungs inside. The lord of the Wolf Clan got really scared that his involuntary actions would wake Jed up, and she would get upset with him for his daring actions. He didn't want it!

But instead of turning his fears into reality, the girl just breathed out melodically and nuzzled closer to him, digging her nose in his neck and laying herself more atop of him. Her left hand shifted from his chest to his side, making him a prisoner of her sweet yet iron embrace.

Lavan closed his eyes and tried to calm down. She was everything he wanted and tried to cherish, but right now she was the one who was doing everything in her power to crash his self-control. This night would be the longest in his life. Who could ever predict that his wife would be the one trying to force herself on him?

The thought made him laugh. He didn't know that lady Jed was so clingy in her sleep. In this situation he was nothing but a victim, when just some hours ago he had thought that it would be vice versa.

But at the same time, he was happy. His forbidden dream became a reality thanks to the accident in her room. Ever since they got married, he was raving about her. All the feelings he had been hiding inside broke free and gave him nothing but a terrible headache. He longed to touch his wife as a husband, but he promised himself that he would never do it without her permission. He loved her dearly and didn't want to scare her by showing his ugly desires he couldn't fight properly.

Her kisses and embraces were true bliss to him. He had cherished every single moment they spent together. But whenever they got carried away with their feelings, his true desires would show up and crave for more. Gentle kisses would grow hungrier, while innocent embraces would turn into sizzling touches. He needed her more than air, and yet he was too afraid to see disgust in her eyes towards him and his raw desires. That was why he would stop their special moments before they could reach the natural end. He would always apologize to her by telling some lame excuse of being busy or forgetting to finish something important.

He hated himself for that.

And she believed him without any doubt.

And now she was here hugging him in her peaceful sleep and monopolizing his own body like it was her favourite pillow.

This world was unfair.

He even accepted his cruel fate this night by making up his mind to simply force himself to fall asleep as if he was alone in his room and in his bed. But, unfortunately, his mind and limbs started to be out of sync again. While his brain made a mental note to follow his master's orders, his hands decided to do what their master really wanted by shifting their position and embracing the dear girl by her head and waist.

Jed stirred in her sleep again and even grabbed the fabric of his shirt in her knuckle but didn't wake up to Lavan's greatest relief. He didn't know, why he couldn't control his limbs, they were doing exactly the things he wanted to do but forced himself not to. He had never been on the edge of despair and losing his insanity so many times like during this single night. Jed's innocent and unconscious actions were driving him crazy.

But thanks to the current position of their bodies he got a perfect opportunity to run his fingers through her short hair. He did it oh so lightly, not to disturb her slumber, and got really surprised of its softness. It grew a little longer too, now it reached her cheekbones and made her face look even more feminine. He loved its jet-black colour, it reminded him of the night sky. Sadly, he couldn't see her face in their current position, but he could feel her slow and steady breathing on his neck. Her warm sighs tickled his skin pleasantly. And for some reason, this entire situation brought needed peace to his soul.

She was his ray of light that shone upon the darkness in his heart.

His entire being filled with so much love to this petite girl he held in his arms, that a strong wish to kiss her arouse in him like the beautiful sunrise. But the only place, where he could reach her with his lips, was the crown of her head. And he kissed her there slowly and tenderly, wishing for this night to never end, no matter how difficult it would be for him to bear.

The next morning brought lots of different emotions to Jed. She opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in her room. The events of the previous evening flooded into her mind and she gasped at the remembrance of sharing a bed with Lavan. To her it wasn't a big deal at all at first; not until she witnessed the scene, when he had been changing into his pajama shirt. Some new and unfamiliar emotions rose up in her chest, when she took a glimpse of his naked back and arms. Small blush appeared even now, while she was recalling that moment. Jed briefly shook her head to get rid of the alluring image of shirtless Lavan, when her gaze fell downwards and she noticed a man's hand lying in front of her chest. Maybe it was because her mind was still drowsy after waking up, or maybe she was just too relaxed on the soft and warm bed, but she didn't realize up until now, that her body was enveloped tenderly in a strong and gentle embrace from behind.

It was Lavan's hand she was looking at right now. There was no doubt about it. And it was his body heat her back was feeling. And those were his long legs that got tangled with her short ones under the covers.

They were sleeping together. And he was embracing her in his sleep. And she had no idea how to calm down her squealing heart. How did they end up in this position, when she remembered perfectly that they had gone to sleep on the opposite sides of the bed?!

"I was the one who offered it," she admitted mentally. "But this time it doesn't feel the same as it used to be, when we were kids. Absolutely different!" she cried out in her mind.

She was so lost in her shame, that she didn't have time to react to the next actions of the lord of the Wolf Clan, who changed his position and entwined his arms around her slim waist protectively, while hiding his face on the back of her neck, fanning her sensitive skin with his hot breath. A whirlpool of butterflies flew up in her stomach, when she felt how strong his embrace was and how hot her body got, being pressed to his broad chest. She could feel his steady powerful heartbeat with her back. It brought some needed peace to her nervous state of mind.

Jed made several long exhales and closed her eyes to think. If she waked him up right now, it would be totally awkward for both of them. She was sure of it. But if she pretended to be asleep, the awkwardness would be only Lavan's. She felt sorry for making him go through the entire embarrassment on his own, but she had neither strength nor willpower to face him right now. Not after this heart-attacking situation.

And when she was still thinking that last thought, she felt his stirring. At first it was a humming breathing in her nape, that felt quite pleasant and brought unexpected shivers of delight. Then she sensed him shifting a little and wrapping his arms around her even tighter, as if he didn't want to let go of his pleasant dream. The butterflies in her stomach got crazier and harder to control. Jed had to fight the urge to make a small gulp in order to calm down. She felt like a thief, who had been found on the crime scene. But she gathered all of her courage and kept on her acting of being deeply asleep.

Meanwhile, one of his hands found hers and intertwined their fingers in a slow and gentle manner. All of his actions found blissful reactions in her body. She couldn't ignore the feeling of warmth and tenderness that aroused in her heart during his sweet ways of waking up beside her.

But the wildest rush of emotions bloomed inside her, when she felt his warm lips on her naked round shoulder. It seemed that the sleeve of her nightgown had slipped from her shoulder during the night, making it exposed to her husband's eyes. And lips too. Her eyes flew open to the unfamiliar sensation and she was glad that he had no chance to see her red face and shocked expression. Was Lavan still asleep or was he doing it because he was fully awake and could give an account to his actions? She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer. But to her great relief, the next moment Lavan released her from his grip carefully, trying to be sure not to wake her up with his actions, and with a heavy sigh he stood up from the bed, making her realize just how empty and cold it felt without him.

She heard him changing into his daily clothes and leaving the room soon after. And only then she dared to open her eyes and sit up in the bed. No matter how embarrassed she felt, she couldn't but admit that she liked it. She liked being held in her sleep by him and she couldn't ignore the pleasant sensation of his lips on her skin. To her greatest shame, she even had to admit that for a brief moment she wanted to turn around and kiss him fully on the lips. Because it would have felt just right if she really did it. At least, she thought so that very moment.

Those new emotions were frightening and tempting at the same time, and now she wasn't sure if she would be able to fight her common sense and ignore her longing for Lavan. Living in the same room and sharing one bed didn't help to stay positive about loving Lavan and not touching him the way she wanted. This morning's adventure was the perfect proof of it.

With a heavy groan, Jed stood up and started preparing herself for the busy day of the lady of the Wolf Clan. After all, she had lots of responsibilities she had to take care of during the day.

As the day was passing by, Lavan couldn't pay much attention to his work. Taking a patrol with his younger brother was a good excuse to get distracted from the fantasies of his lovely wife, which had conquered his mind helplessly. Wherever he looked, he saw her in every town woman. If he tried to focus on some political matters his fellow vigilance reported him, his mind would drift away from the main topic and end up thinking of Jed and her cashmere skin. As the lord of the Wolf Clan he hated himself for such negligence. His all being was craving for his wife's company during the whole time, and as a result he didn't have much success in his work that day. Levi had given a sharp remark about his aniki losing his cool with such a wistful expression on his face.

If only Levi could know how right his words were. Who could act normally after having the love of their life in their arms during the night and stealing a kiss on her shoulder, when she was still asleep and unaware of such a crime?

When Lavan came back home in the evening, he didn't expect to be met with a sudden kiss. The moment he crossed the threshold of the manor, Jed ran into him accidently, while walking down the hall, and lost her balance, forcing him to catch her just in time before her spectacular fall. Maybe it was just an accident, but the final scene of the fiasco ended up with their lips pressing firmly against each other in an unplanned intimate touch.

They both were taken aback, it was clearly seen in their widened eyes, but he didn't hurry to take his hands away from her waist, while she didn't show any signs of complaint about the entire situation. They stood in an awkward position with their mouths crashing against each other and their eyes having a mute conversation between their souls. It was Jed's palm that found its way to his smooth cheek and cupped it tenderly, changing the whole meaning of the scene. And it was her melodic moan of bliss, which pushed the red trigger of his self-control. He didn't remember how they ended up in a position, where he had pressed her back to the nearest wall and attacked her lips with a shower of hungry kisses. All that mattered to him right now was his beloved Jed. The way she uttered his name during those little pauses between his devouring kisses sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. It painted beautiful colours in his heart. Her hushed moaning voice was true melody to his ears.

Their gazes locked for a brief moment, and Lavan realized that he had been caught prisoner in her glittering eyes. Their breaths were a mess, their faces were flushed, but he had no willpower to let go of this girl. She felt so fragile in his hands like china of high quality. And again, the feeling of fear appeared in his chest, when he was looking at her through the haze of his uncontrollable desire.

His heart was beating like crazy, it was hard to breathe. But he forced himself to release her and put her down on the floor. To his great shame, he didn't even notice lifting her up, while pressing her to the wall in the first place.

"G-gomen," he said in a hoarse voice, the sound of which surprised even him. "I got carried away."

She blushed at his words even more and hid her face on his chest, shaking her head softly.

"No, it's fine. I am sorry for not looking where I was going."

The air of embarrassment was thick, but at the same time there was something precious and sweet in the way they tried to apologize to each other. Jed looked up at him and showed him a shy yet sunny smile.

"Welcome back, Lavan."

It was a simple and ordinary greeting but it brought so much joy to his heart. The lord couldn't but smile back at his lovely wife.

"Yes, I'm home," he gently tucked some strands of her black hair behind her ear and wrapped his arms around her petite body.

Gentle embrace was gladly accepted, and he was surprised that she answered it with so much eagerness after he had attacked her like a hungry wolf.

After eating dinner together the masters of the manor headed towards the large bedroom that they had to share for who knew how long.

Standing behind the folding screen and holding the folded dress in her hands, Jed was thinking of many things. She remembered the morning and the way she felt while being embraced in her sleep. No matter how much she tried to tell herself that it was too embarrassing, the other part of her was longing for such experience. Jed enjoyed being enveloped in Lavan's warmth and having his arms around her. It felt…secure. She had never imagined that sleeping with someone would bring so much peace to her heart and twists to her nerves. Or maybe it was all because of Lavan… He was her first and only love, and the more time they spent together – the more her affection towards him grew.

The girl adjusted her nightgown and sighed, ready to go out of her shelter. As it had been the previous night, she didn't inform her husband that she was coming in the room. But this time it wasn't necessary, as Lavan was already lying under the blanket on his side of the bed. He watched her approaching in little steps. It looked like she was uncertain about something, but he didn't say anything. When she got under the covers and laid her head on the pillow, he turned his face towards her and met her eyes, which were looking in his direction too.

Without saying anything, he outstretched his hand to her in invitation, just like he had done the previous night, and she reached out for his hand willingly. The bed was so large, that their fingers were barely touching, and both spouses were not happy about it. Lavan shifted his body a little forward to be able to take her small cold hand in his warm one. Jed did the same and wrapped her tiny fingers around his. The distance between them was still far, but it didn't prevent them from keeping their eye contact.

They lay in silence, just breathing in sync, staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. This moment poured so many light and precious emotions into their hearts, that words were unnecessary. Their eyes held the conversation of their souls.

" _How was your day?"_

" _Are you tired?"_

Those were the little questions that were answered through little smiles and barely noticeable nods.

" _I missed you…"_

" _I missed you too…"_

Soft sighs from both sides and the grip of their hands grew tighter.

"Jed…" this time he called her name out loud, making it sound cherished and endearing.

"Hm?" she hummed melodically, urging him to continue.

There was a pause of hesitation before he chose the next words carefully. With an exhalation that sounded like the last resort, he uttered, looking intently in her eyes.

"May I hold you?"

She didn't answer right away. By the change in her expression he could tell that his words had disconcerted her. She opened her mouth slightly to catch a breath of pondering, but soon after her lips curved into a shy smile. Like he did it earlier, she answered him while looking straight into his dark eyes.

"I would love you to."

They reached for each other with blissful smiles on their faces, until their arms found their perfect places around their backs. Now the married couple was lying in the middle of a giant bed, holding each other lovingly and listening to their fast heartbeats in silence.

Jed's head was tucked under Lavan's chin and her breathing felt ticklish on his neck. He held her in his arms as if she was the most vulnerable thing in the world. One of his hands stroked her short hair, while the other one was resting around her slim waist.

And to her it was pure paradise. They had shared embraces before, and they had always been different in intensity, but this time it felt new. She had never experienced such serenity before. Being wrapped in Lavan's arms brought a feeling of utter delight and secure, of quiet calmness and blooming devotion. She could only wish for this moment to never end.

"So warm…" she breathed out sleepily and got a chaste kiss on the crown of her head in response.

It was the last thing her brain registered before falling into a deep and enjoyable slumber.

As for Lavan, he was still fighting with drowsiness only to prolong this moment. But soon after, the tiredness of the day won the battle and the lord of the Wolf Clan forgot himself in a pleasant sleep.

The morning brought many surprises to the married couple. Jed was the first one, who opened her eyes and found herself in the most embarrassing position she had ever expected herself to be. She was lying on Lavan's body like that ill-fated blanket that was supposed to cover them from cold, but was tangled somewhere between their legs. No wonder, he got cold during the night! The realization of her new role in this scene made her bite her lip in a futile attempt to contain her burning blush. She felt Lavan's hands locked on the small of her back. His broad chest was rising and falling slowly, making her upper body repeat its movements in sync. How was she able to sleep in such strange position? She had no clue. It wasn't easy to lie like that on another human, but it didn't bring too much of discomfort either. Maybe the reason, why she was still lying on Lavan was because of his soothing heartbeat? She remembered waking to the pleasant lulling sound in her ear.

Jed lifted her head a little and tried to look at her husband's face. His features were relaxed and his breathing was slow and steady. His head was turned to the side a little, making some strands of his messy bangs fall on his closed eyes.

He looked so unbearably handsome, even boyish, in his moment of peace, and she couldn't get enough of admiring him. There was a sudden wish in her heart to reach out and run her fingers down his manly face. She would probably wake him up if she did that, but the temptation was too strong.

She had never seen his sleeping face before. The childhood memories didn't count. Lavan was a grown up man, not a boy anymore. His appearance and deeds were the main proof of that.

And she was married to this person that she had known for as long as she could remember herself. But for some silly reason, she thought that she had to learn about him lots of new and exciting things.

And right now she felt a strong need to touch him. She brought her hand to his face carefully and brushed away the unruly bangs from his eyes, making him stir a little. Jed smiled. His reaction looked adorable to her eyes. But it wasn't enough to satisfy her curiosity. She traced his strong jawline with feather touches until her fingertips found his slightly opened mouth and brushed his lower lip lightly. It was so smooth and appealing. His slow breaths fanned her fingers with his warm breath. Jed's heart responded to her fantasies with increasing pounding.

Lavan was still asleep, even after her secret caressing. And that was the only reason that pushed her to commit her next little crime. Without any other thought, she followed the wish of her heart and reached out to his face with her own until her lips touched his in a chaste sweet kiss.

She didn't think about the possibility of his awakening, or else she would have never dared to do what she had just done. She was careful, after all. It was just a little light peck on his lips, that would be her little secret she would be proud and ashamed of later.

That was what she was thinking, when she decided to open her eyes and leave Lavan in peace. But the moment she moved a little away from his face, she found herself been suddenly flipped and pressed to the mattress with Lavan towering over her in a possessive way. She was caught off guard and stared at his smug face anxiously. There were lively flames dancing his dark eyes as he kept pressing her firmly by the shoulders.

"L-lavan?" Jed had finally gained her ability to speak. Her voice sounded agitated, even shocked to her own ears.

"I think I've captured the intruder," he said in a playful tone and bent his head down till their noses were barely touching. "Someone kissed my lips, which I keep only for my wife, and they must be punished for that."

"What? Wait!"

But her objections were silenced with a good portion of tickling. Jed burst into hysteric laughter, as she tried to get free from his iron grip, but Lavan was just too strong. He had always been.

"I'm sorry!" she cried between laughs. "Please, stop! It was me!"

The torture ended abruptly with Lavan still towering over her on his extended arms. She was captured in the cage of his body and could not escape.

She tried to catch her breath after laughing so much and looked at him with teary eyes. His expression was kind yet teasing and there was a little satisfied smirk on his lips as he continued staring down at her. His long hair was hanging freely from his shoulders and touching her neck, leaving a ticklish sensation.

"I am glad it was you, but if my wife wants to kiss me, she just needs to tell me about it and I will be at her service anytime."

It was in his style to tease her after putting her in an awkward situation. But her mouth twitched as her expression showed sadness.

"Liar," Jed said in an offended tone and bit her tongue. She didn't want to tell him about her secret. At least, she wasn't ready to do it so suddenly.

"Huh?" his confusion was so evident, that the girl let out a fey sigh and got ready to tell him how she really felt.

"You say that you will be at my service anytime, but I see you only early in the mornings and late in the evenings. What about the daytime?"

Her sincere confession had a strong impact to his heart. She had just admitted that she had been missing him as much as he had been missing her during the time, when they were apart.

"Jed…" by the way he pronounced her name, she understood that her words moved him to the core. The next moment she felt his warm palm on her cheek, which forced her to look at him again, though she didn't remember averting her eyes. Maybe it happened because she was too embarrassed to voice her true feelings right now.

His gaze was filled with so much tender and love, that she made a little gulp out of bashfulness.

"Sorry for being such a liar. I will do my best to win your trust again," he said in a pleading tone, while caressing her rosy cheek adoringly.

She just nodded with a soft smile and entwined her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her for a gentle embrace, which ended with a pure kiss.

For a certain reason, it felt harder and harder to get separated in the mornings. Several days had passed since their first bed-sharing, and each night and day brought something new to the spouses and to their feelings for each other.

One day Jed decided to visit her former Overlord and headed to the Tower, where she met Levi. She was amazed to see him there, but soon after she found out that Levi was on his day-off and paid visits to his father every once in a while. Jed was glad to hear that. She felt happy for both Ashen Hawk and Levi and for their newly found parent-child relationship.

After the younger heir of the Wolf Clan had left, Ashen Hawk directed all of his attention to his lovely guest. He was in high spirits, and it was obvious that he enjoyed spending time with his younger son.

"So, what brought you here, my dear?" was his greeting, when they stayed alone in the room, which used to be her home some months ago.

Jed just smiled and took a sit near the fireplace. It was cold inside and Ashen Hawk wasn't the best type of a person who kept his home in a proper way.

"I thought that we haven't seen each other for quite a while. I decided to pay a visit and see how you are doing."

The red-haired man beamed at her words.

"You are such a kind girl! But as you can see, I am doing just fine. Though, I have to admit that I miss your company."

Jed laughed sincerely.

"Yeah, me too. Though, I have to admit that you are not the best room-mate."

"How cruel!" the man clutched his heart in a theatrical act. But then he sent her a mischievous gaze and asked in a jocular tone. "Does it mean, that your husband isn't fun to spend time with and you came to me? Does he make you feel lonely?"

"N-no!" she snorted with a slight blush. "Lavan is very kind and we spend lots of time together. He cares about me deeply and I wonder if he is… satisfied with me," the last words were said in a hesitant voice.

"Hmm, it seems you are head over heels in love with him," Ashen Hawk smirked knowingly and got amazed at how accurate his words had hit the target. Jed sat opposite him with a perplexed expression on her blushing face.

"I… I've been feeling strange lately," she started nervously, "it's like I want to have him all to myself, and I'm ashamed of such feelings. They are too egoistical."

The man hummed thoughtfully, while watching his guest with his attentive eye. The way she was playing with her fingers only proved her dilemma.

"It may sound egoistical, but there is nothing wrong about wishing your beloved's attention," he concluded seriously, for what Jed looked up at his face.

"But I am scared of myself, Haitaka. My need for him becomes addicting. I want more of him and I don't know what exactly happens to me." The girl hid her face in her palms helplessly. "It's too embarrassing. But I don't have anyone to talk about this matter besides you."

Ashen Hawk wasn't stupid. He was a real air-head and lots of people had always thought of him as a worthless person, but he didn't care one bit. As he listened to his former servant's worries, he started suspecting a very important case in her married life. But judging by her current state of mind, he decided to ask about it from a far end.

"Sorry, for not being a good advisor. But as your husband's father, I am a little curious about the future."

The lady of the Wolf Clan looked at him between her fingers quizzically.

"What do you mean? What future?" she was indeed astonished by his way of changing the subject.

"The future of our glorious Wolf Clan, of course!" the man clapped his hands to emphasize the importance of his exclamation.

"Huh?" Jed took her hands away from her face and looked at him with an arched brow. She had no clue what he was referring to. "Lavan works hard every single day to make the town a better place for both Clans. As the lord of the Wolf Clan he strives for a better future."

"Yeah, I assume that he is doing his job just fine, but I am asking you not about politics."

"Then what do you want?" her voice gained aggravated notes, and the Overlord was glad to hear his old little servant's barks again. It brought so many good memories about them living together.

"When will you, two slowpokes, make me a grandfather?" he liked her reaction to his straight question. All of irritation, that had been evident on her face just a moment ago, was vanished with a truly hilarious expression of pure shock and awkwardness. Pleased with himself, Ashen Hawk continued his demands. "You love each other, you are married, you are both healthy and you have everything under control at home and even in the whole town. There is only one question. Where are my grandchildren?"

"B-but…" Jed was speechless. She didn't know what answer she should give. She knew that married couples gave birth to their children and it happened, when the spouses spent time together. She knew it from the fairytales she used to read, when she was younger. But she didn't know, why she and Lavan still hadn't succeeded in that case. Maybe, the fairytales told nothing but lies? Or maybe there was some other way to give birth to a new life? She remembered reading somewhere about storks bringing children to married couples too. But with a never-ending winter in the town, storks were out of question. In one of the fairytales Jed used to read, it was written that the prince and his princess married each other and shared a cherished kiss, and soon after they gave birth to their heir.

The girl averted her eyes and mumbled her thoughts out loud more to herself, than to the noisy Overlord.

"We kiss and embrace each other most of the time, but why we still don't have a child?…"

Ashen Hawk hoped that his surmise would be wrong, but to his great astonishment and shock it proved to be right. But he still had doubts.

"Just don't tell me that you sleep in separate rooms!" he fell in the armchair and covered his eyes with a palm dramatically.

"H-how did you know?"

That little innocent question forced him to hit his forehead with his palm really hard. It would hurt for several days for sure. He knew that his older son was a man of honour and he loved Jed so purely and sincerely that he would die for her sake. BUT! Lavan was a man after all, and a married one to that. And his wife was this certain little slowpoke that didn't even know how to make babies.

This case was very difficult.

But Jed added some new details to the whole situation, as she started speaking in a thoughtful voice.

"We lived in separate rooms until my chambers got damaged by the fire. Then we had to share Lavan's bedroom for two weeks, but today I've moved to my bedroom again, since it is fully restored. Why are you asking?"

The man let out a heavy sigh. The case of their marriage wasn't just difficult, it was beyond miserable.

"Ah, never mind. I am just getting old. Yes, this lonely ghost wants to see the new generation of the Wolf Clan. Sorry for being such emotional."

Ashen Hawk then looked at her with a glint in his eyes.

"But tell me, did you start to have those feelings of unbearable longing for your husband during your time of sharing the room with him?"

Jed flinched a little to the sudden question, but answered it.

"You know…it's too personal, but I guess, it's been since then."

"In that case, I am looking forward to see my grandchildren soon. Will you both grant my wish?"

Jed smiled approvingly and nodded, even though, she didn't have the slightest idea how his wish could be granted. But looking at his heartfelt face, she couldn't tell 'no' to her former Overlord.

"Of course! We will do our best!"

In response to her sincere statement the man wanted to do a facepalm again. Her unawareness was something beyond his understanding. He could only sympathize with his son for getting such a naïve girl as a wife.

"By the way," she added in an excited tone. "Lavan's birthday is in three days. I wondered, maybe you would like to greet him? I am not sure how he reacts, but I really want you two to get along. Just like you and Levi do."

The red-haired man's heart was touched by her words. She was a very kind girl, who thought and cared about others more than about herself. Lavan was lucky to have her by his side.

" _But he is really slow in other aspects,"_ Ashen Hawk noted mentally with a snort.

"I am not sure, but I will think about it," he answered cautiously.

After sharing some good memories and drinking a cup of tea that Jed had presented to her former Overlord, she headed back to the manor. She was glad that she was able to meet him that day. After all, he helped her a lot in pointing out her feelings.

Longing for Lavan, huh? If this feeling of constant desire to see and touch him called longing, then she was in trouble. Because she had already regretted moving to her room and not been able to sleep with him in one bed and cuddle to him like there was not a worry in the world.

For Lavan it was no better. It was hard to let her go from his side, but he decided that it would be better for her to move to her room again.

It would be safer for both of them.

Their snuggling and embraces were doing dangerous things to him. And he was on the edge, while she was still unaware of the feelings she ignited in him every time she kissed or touched him during the night and in the early mornings.

She wasn't ready to take him just yet. He was sure of it. Or maybe he was just too scared to show her his lustful side. Lavan didn't know what the true reason of his qualms was.

Living in different rooms helped a lot. Even if it was agonizingly lonely in the nights without her warmth, it was still better to keep his distance from Jed. She was just too fragile and he was afraid to be the one to break her.

He loved her so much, that he was getting insane with the phobia to hurt her. But he believed that the day, when she would look in his eyes and let him take her away in a fantasy of love, would finally come. Until then, he would wait and cherish every moment they shared.

Jed was excited about the upcoming event. She wanted to make something special for Lavan on his birthday and the choice fell on a birthday cake she decided to cook herself. She remembered the days of their childhood and how happy they got about having a cake for the occasion! Francisca was a terrible chef, but Jed had always appreciated the woman's efforts.

She let the maids know about her intentions and asked them to prepare the rest of the festive dishes. To her relief, the maids were very docile about that matter and left their lady alone in the kitchen for several hours.

Jed had never boasted about her cooking skills, to her they were average, but she had always had that passion for preparing meals. Especially when she had the needed ingredients. Being the lady of the Wolf Clan provided her with everything she could ever dream about.

In the middle of baking the basement for her cake, the girl had almost dropped a bowl of mixed cream, when she noticed Ashen Hawk's presence beside her.

"Haitaka!" she barked in a way she used to address to him, whenever he did something wrong or stupid. "Don't scare me like that!"

The older man just rubbed his chin jokingly, while looking at her cute apron of pink colour.

"I see you are busy. What is it? A cake for your one and only?"

Jed's cheeks flushed the moment he pronounced the last question. She greeted her teeth in irritation and put the bowl on a table.

"Stop teasing me. I am trying to bake a cake for Lavan. It's his Birthday today, but he warned me yesterday that he would be very late tonight."

"Hmmm~~" Ashen Hawk hummed thoughtfully, appraising her saddened expression. "A cake is a wonderful gift. I am sure he will be happy to get it from you."

His kind words brought a small smile to her face, but then she inclined her head to the side a little and asked the Tower Overlord a question that was bugging her from the start.

"And what are you doing here?"

The man just laughed in response.

"You told me yourself that I should try getting along with your husband. So I came to give him a gift."

"Really?" she exclaimed in a merry voice. Her eyes shone like precious stones in excitement. "And what will it be? I am sure he will like it no matter what it is."

Ashen Hawk let out a pleased chuckle and took out a folded piece of fabric from his bag. When he showed her what it was, Jed's eye twitched in total bewilderment.

There was a short lacy dress of pure white colour in the man's hands.

"Eeh, Haitaka…" she had a hard time finding her gift of speech to express her impressions about the gift. "I am not sure that Lavan will ever wear it. I can't imagine it to ever happen!"

Ashen Hawk made several steps forward and laid the dress in her hands with a bright smile on his knowing face.

"No, of course not! You must wear it!"

"Me? No way! It's too short and…" she looked down on the beautiful lacy fabric and couldn't but blush. "I won't wear it!"

"But it's my birthday present for my son. I feel that our relationship will wonderfully improve if you help me give him this attire. Please, Jed, support me. I want to get along with my heir and you are the only one who can make it come true."

Jed shook her head like crazy.

"I am happy to hear about your good intentions, but I don't see how I can help anyone with anything while wearing **this.** "

Ashen Hawk put his hands on her shoulders and looked deep in her eyes with a serious expression.

"Just believe me and promise me to do what I ask. Please, Jed."

She was beyond hesitant about this entire situation, but the way her husband's father was looking at her right now forced her to cooperate. After all, she wished for Lavan and Ashen Hawk's reconciliation with all her heart.

"A-alright," she sighed gravely, knowing that she had been fooled somehow. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ah," the red-haired man beamed with a smile. "Nothing extraordinary. I just ask you to meet Lavan in this attire."

"But he said he would be back after midnight," she objected, and got silenced by a cold finger on her lips.

"Even so. Just wait for him in his room. But promise me that you will be dressed in my birthday gift, when you welcome him back home."

Jed snorted and crossed her arms on her chest, holding the said dress in her hand.

"And what should I say, when he sees me in your **gift?** I am sure he will get speechless from shock."

" _Exactly,_ " the man thought with a sly smirk, but answered her in a light tone.

"I don't know. Maybe you should just greet him with his Birthday with a radiant smile on your pretty face and give him a beautiful kiss? Then you can invite him to taste your cake~"

The girl thought for a second, that it would be not a bad idea of the scenario. She really wanted to present her cake to Lavan.

But she didn't hear Ashen Hawk's mischievous whisper, where he uttered the following words:

"If only you both would have time to remember about the cake …"

"Alright," the young lady of the Clan nodded and looked at her guest seriously. "I will help you with this."

"I'm counting on you, dear. Thank you for your kindness."

"If it really helps to reconcile you two, then I will be glad to help."

Ashen Hawk bent a little and placed a soft kiss on her forehead in a parental way.

"My son is the luckiest man alive to have you in his life."

The next moment he vanished from her sight, but she could still remember the glimpse of his caring smile.

When Lavan came back from the night patrol and long-drawn-out negotiations with the Hawk Clan, he felt exhausted. He didn't plan to spend his birthday in a company of Lugus and his higher-ups. But his duty as the lord of the Wolf Clan called for it. He wanted to make the town a better place for both Clans and this matter demanded lots of nerves, political skills and patience.

He hadn't seen Jed today because he had left early in the morning, and this fact irritated him the most. He wanted to see her on this day. She had always brought serenity to his soul, whenever he felt down or aggravated. But since she had moved to her room again, seeing her the first thing in the morning was almost unreal. And he missed that chance he had been given, when they had to share his room.

With a heavy sigh, the young lord of his Clan opened the door and walked into the large space of his chambers. He felt so tired physically and emotionally, that he started to take off his clothes on his way to the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the folding screen that separated his private place from the bathroom. Then he turned to the bed and was about to undo the belt on his pants, when his eyes noticed a person sitting in an armchair.

Lavan's forehead covered with cold sweat. He didn't see things, did he? It couldn't be Jed sleeping in the armchair in his room. His widened eyes scanned the girl's figure and the discovery made him forget how to breathe. The moonlight shone brightly from the window, making Jed's creamy skin glow like a pearl in the semi-darkness of the room. Her extraordinary short nightgown showed her slender legs to his eyes in an inviting manner. She was soundly asleep with her head bent a little to the side and her hands lying on the armrests of the armchair. Her ankles were crossed elegantly to the side, while her knees were pressed together. Her chest was rising and falling slowly with every breath she took.

Lavan was in a besotted haze as he approached her sleeping figure. He couldn't think straight. The love of his life was here, right now, just before his very eyes. And she was absolutely gorgeous. He stared at her unordinary attire, which was all laces and ruches and made her look like a fragile swan.

The lord fell on his knees before his sleeping lady. His face showed insane torment. He had no strength to restrain his desire, his want and passion towards his beautiful wife anymore. The last remaining thread of his self-control had been torn and Lavan dared to step on a forbidden territory.

His eyes slowly slid down from Jed's peaceful face to her neck, collarbone, chest, and then they shifted down the contours of her body and finally stopped on the ivory skin of her knees. The hem of the dress ended just a little below her thigh line, exposing the perfect view of her perfectly shaped legs.

He didn't remember how he placed his hands on her shins and how he bent down to kiss the spot above her knee. His body was following the secret wishes of his heart. His lips continued moving against her silky skin, while his hands caressed her legs upwards until his fingers reached the lacy hem of the dress she was wearing.

She made him breathless. He needed more of her. He craved for touching and feeling her. And it made him lose control of his senses. His lips travelled down to her knees and left moist kisses there. His hot palms were stroking her legs, until his common sense tried to tell him to stop and think properly.

Lavan hugged Jed by the shins and buried his face in her lap, letting out a heavy breath. He needed to stop. He was better than that. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation and make all these disgraceful things to her while she was sleeping. She deserved better than this.

Lavan was suffering from self-loathing, when he felt a gentle touch to his nape. A melodic voice reached his ears.

"Lavan?"

He had woken her up, of course he had. But he was afraid to look up and see reproach in her eyes. He just tightened his grip on her legs and shut his eyes firmly until it started to hurt.

"Sorry for sitting in your room without permission," she continued in a light tone, running her tiny fingers through his hair. And it felt nice and soothing. "But I wanted to see you before you go to sleep."

It was true. It was what she had promised Ashen Hawk. But no one could ever know how embarrassed she felt right now. Her voice didn't want to listen to her. She put lots of effort to make it sound calm and light. Perhaps, Lavan could hear her being nervous. He had always been good at reading her reactions and teasing her about it later. But not now. Right now he was silent and didn't move an inch after she collected all of her courage and called out his name.

She felt his caresses through her sleep and they forced her to wake up to the new sensation. She had never been touched by him like that. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't find her voice due to the sight of her husband being kneeling before her and kissing her knees. The feeling of his smooth moist lips on her skin brought shivers of utter delight that she couldn't ignore. At first she was a little confused and even scared to found herself in this situation. She had never predicted that he would react like that to her presence in his room in the middle of the night. She had just followed Ashen Hawk's request. But the said man's problems didn't matter to her right now as she continued looking at her husband's shirtless figure that was kneeling before her and hugging her shins. She had no idea what expression he had on his face right now as it was hidden on her lap. His hot breath fanned her sensitive skin there with a burning touch.

His naked back and arms looked very strong, she admitted timidly. She couldn't find courage to look away, no matter how embarrassed she felt. Jed was glad that he didn't see her face right now, because she was sure that she was blushing hard. She remembered his hot palms on her legs, the way they moved up and down, leaving a path of burning warmth behind. Her heart quivered. And that quiver was not of fear. To her great amazement, she found this new sensation being unbelievably pleasant and she didn't want it to end.

But the caresses stopped abruptly with Lavan laying his face on her lap, while breathing hard. Jed sensed his emotional shudder and couldn't understand what happened. A strong wish to touch him aroused in her heart. She wanted to feel him, to embrace him and get pressed to his firm chest, getting lost in the rhythm of his powerful heartbeat. Her fingertips itched to run down his bare arms and shoulders. He looked like a beautiful sculpture under the sheer light of the moon.

The want she felt towards her husband right now was unbearable. She needed to feel his lips on hers and look into his eyes. It was vitally important.

And so she called his name, but tried to sound calm and cheerful. She was too scared to show him her need in him. This field she had just stepped on was too unfamiliar and new to her.

"Lavan?"

Her hands moved to run through his dark hair on their own. She liked how the short and longs strands of his hair fell through her fingers. And for a brief second she thought she sensed him relaxing a little under her touch. Jed apologized for sitting in his room without his permission and added about her wish to see him before he went to sleep.

He didn't answer, but the grip around her shins got a little tighter. She instinctively put her palms on his bare shoulders, enjoying the warmth and smoothness of his skin, and felt him tense his muscles. The next moment he slowly lifted his head from her lap and looked at her with a gaze full of mixed emotions. She couldn't find a right word to describe it. But it was a heated gaze, for sure.

"Jed," he called her name in a serious tone, which made her flinch a little. Lavan kept their eye contact in a firm lock as he stood up from his position and put his knee on the armchair seat between her knees, forcing her to spread her legs in the process. He towered over her like a giant rock, leaning in to her stiffen form and fanning her face with his hot moist breath. Her hands slipped from his shoulders and stopped on his firm bare chest in a futile attempt to push him away if it would be needed.

His next question caught her off guard with its intonation. It felt like the whole universe depended on it.

"Why are you here?"

Jed swallowed a lump in her throat. His ardent, penetrating gaze was too difficult to stand against. It was intimidating her, but at the same time it drew her in like a charm. She could clearly see her own reflection in his shining dark eyes. She looked so small and vulnerable in the ocean of his feelings that were splashing in the depths of his eyes.

He placed his hand on the backrest of the armchair just beside her head, inclining himself over her even more. She was in a perfect trap of his body and charisma. The heat coming from his bare chest felt nice under her fingertips. And even if he was still waiting an answer to his question, she wanted to prolong this moment – the moment of being absolutely stunned and subjugated by his dominance.

"Jed," the way he uttered her name made her body tremble in agitation. Her eyes shifted to his mouth, that was just an inch away from hers. She watched his lips saying the next words in an anguished whisper. "What is the true reason of your visit in this late hour?"

"I…a cake…" her voice was shaky, but not from fear. She couldn't control her new emotions she was having right now.

"A… cake?" His face showed confusion for a brief second, before she continued in a hurried babble.

"I wanted to greet you with your Birthday, and I baked a cake for you. But you said that you would be late today, so I decided to wait for your return here and, it seems, I fell asleep without realizing it."

She was looking in his eyes the whole time she was explaining her little intrusion, and found his bemused expression to be very adorable. He didn't say a thing, he just continued staring at her like she was a miracle in disguise. The heated gaze was still there, but a familiar tenderness appeared in his deep mirrors of soul. Jed felt so warm under this gaze, that she unconsciously reached out to him, running her small hands up his chest, tracing them along his broad shoulders and wrapping them around his neck, while bringing his face to hers till their noses hit each other softly.

"Happy Birthday, Lavan."

With those words she touched his lips gently with hers, giving him a beautiful kiss, just as Ashen Hawk had advised her to do in the morning. She did everything he had requested, and now she felt at ease by accomplishing her mission.

But the next moment her heart skipped a beat, reacting to the new emotion Lavan ignited in her. His mouth covered hers possessively, tasting her lips and deepening the kiss, turning into a long sensual dance. Her eyes opened wide, when one of his hands touched her bare thigh under the hem of her short dress. This sensation was too unfamiliar and alarming, yet it felt strangely nice. She let out a hushed moan into his mouth and tightened her embrace around his neck, arching her back to be pressed to his chest fully.

Lavan was on the edge of losing control. The once forbidden places were now exposed to his touch and caressing. Jed was supple, her body answered his touching willingly in the most endearing ways. He longed to cross the forbidden line and become a single whole with her. He had no strength to follow the limitations he had once forced on himself any longer.

Her lips were alluring, it was impossible to leave them in peace, but Lavan summoned all of his remained willpower and broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He looked at her reddened face through the haze of pure love and desire, and met her eyes in a silent conversation.

She was letting him understand that she was enjoying this moment. Lavan's heart tightened in his chest. There was one last thing he had to know – one last thing that would give him the permission to break free from the interdict he had cast on himself like a spell.

The lord of the Wolf Clan brought his lips to her ear and asked in a yearning whisper.

"Are you not scared of me?"

He shifted his palm on her thigh a little higher and felt her body tensing a little in their embrace.

Jed bit her lower lip, which was still swollen from the passionate kissing, and listened to what her heart would tell her. It was beating fast, even a little painful against her ribcage, but it didn't send her the vibes of disapproval or disgust. Lavan's palm was lying on the area she had never been touched by anyone before. Especially by him. But she didn't want to stop him and it was a little frightening. But the fear was not because she was afraid of him, it was more like a feeling anyone would have before stepping into something new, into something they had never experienced before.

And it made her a little curious. In the back of her mind she understood that Lavan tried to warn her about something, or else, why would he be asking her such strange questions?

"Should I be sacred of you?" she answered him with another question and instinctively kissed his neck, not changing their position. She didn't even comprehend, what she had just done, but in response she heard his sharp inhale.

"I may end up hurting you if it continues like this," his whisper felt hot and ticklish in her ear, and his other hand found its place around her waist.

Jed let her fingers run through his thick hair. This little action brought comfort not only to her, but to him as well, as she felt his heartbeat slowing down a little against her own chest.

"Lavan, I've been under your care since we were children, and you have never given me any reason to be scared of you. I trust you with all my heart that you will never hurt me. And even if you cause me pain somehow, I will bear it, because I know that it is you. And I will still trust you, because I love you, Lavan."

He didn't deserve this girl. Her speech made a grand revolution in his heart. She was beyond his reach. She was too kind and innocent, while he was a mere man with his raw desires – a hungry wolf.

But he loved her deeply. He would give his life away for her sake. She meant so much to him. He couldn't live without her. She was his life.

Moving his lips away from her ear, he brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek tenderly and rubbed his thumb against her creamy skin, looking into her sparkling eyes.

"Jed, will you take me as a man tonight? Will you answer my feelings for you and…" he paused and traced the contour of her mouth with his thumb gently. Her lips were smooth, warm and they were opened slightly in tempting invitation. Lavan gulped slowly and uttered his final question, piercing his fragile wife with his searching gaze. "Will you let me make love to you tonight?"

Jed felt mellow in his arms and under the power of his gaze. He was asking her something really important as if her answer would decide his whole life, his fate. She, herself, understood that this strange conversation held a deeper meaning. Lavan had never looked so extremely serious and anguished at the same time. She didn't fully comprehend the true meaning behind "making love" but to him it was very important to get her approval, her permission. And of course, she couldn't say 'no' to him. Not after everything they had been through. Not after finding true happiness to be by his side. Not after falling in love with him so deeply.

Her lips curved into a bright, radiant smile as she answered him with a melodic and magical 'yes'.

"Ah…" Lavan let out a sigh of great relief and admiration. Jed was looking at him with such beautiful expression, that he was on the edge of bursting into joyous laughter. His dreams were coming true with her single 'yes'. She told him that she was ready to take him as her husband and tie her entire life with him. Because they would become inseparable after sharing this night. He wanted to cover every inch of her body with sweet kisses. He wanted to thank the fate for giving this incredible girl to him in this life.

"I love you so much," after saying that in a solemn voice, the lord kissed his lady fiercely, taking her by surprise and receiving a squeal of unexpectedness into his mouth, when he lifted her light body in his arms bridal style and carried her towards the giant bed.

When she found herself lying underneath him, she made a mental note to herself, that shirtless Lavan looked absolutely stunning with his long hair hanging from his shoulders, his glittering eyes, which were showing the whirlpool of feelings he held for her in his heart, and his engaging smile that was meant only for her. Those were the last thoughts she had had before getting carried away in a faraway land of true pleasure, pure tenderness and indescribable love Lavan and she had discovered during the rest of the night.

"I was a bad father," Ashen Hawk thought bitterly, while sitting on a roof of the Wolf Manor and looking at the night winter sky. "But I am not a bad matchmaker!"

His lips twisted in a smug smirk. He decided to spy a little on Jed and his son to make sure that everything would go according to his plan of becoming a grandparent. The dress he had given to the girl was a great idea. And Lavan's reaction to his wife's sudden choice of attire worked the magic perfectly. Ashen Hawk was proud of his older son. No matter how stoical and composed the young lord of the Clan tried to look, he still had his father's blood in his veins. And Ashen Hawk could never ignore Francisca's 'special dresses' she had worn to seduce him, when he was still young, married and alive.

After watching the young spouses leaving the armchair and heading to the bed, he decided to give them some privacy to share their first special moment.

"Ah, I am so proud of them that I am gonna cry a river," the red-haired ghost chuckled and stood up from his spying position. "I hope they will tell me the great news about the next generation of the Wolf Clan soon enough. And until then…" Ashen Hawk rubbed his chin in a deep thought. "Until then, I need to help Levi with his developing affection towards the Hawk's heiress. Tee was her name if I remember correctly. They may be not fully aware of the feelings they hold for each other, but with a little push they will understand that they are meant for each other. Ah, I can't wait to see my younger son's wedding!"

With those words the Tower Overlord jumped from the roof and vanished into the night. He was just too excited of being a father again, even if it needed 17 years to realize it.

Perhaps, soon his older son would make him a grandfather. It was something worth to live for!

And just as Ashen Hawk had predicted, they indeed had forgotten about the cake…

 **The End**


End file.
